The Beginning of Our Life Together
by MoroPinky
Summary: Sequel to Got to Grow Up Sometime.It's Blossom and Brick's wedding day.Things get kind of crazy. They always do when it comes to the PPG and RRB.


**Moro: Here it is! What you all demanded from me! Boomer! Do your thing!**

**Boomer: I'm right here! No need to yell! -then begins to blow a trumpet-**

**Brick: We ask that you all sit back and enjoy the following one-shot that is-**

**Blossom: The sequel to Got to Grow Up Sometime!**

**Brick: Blossom! That was my line!**

**Blossom: -rolls eyes then kisses Brick on his cheek- Better?**

**Brick: -in day dreamy state- Yes.**

**Buttercup: Can we please get on with this?**

**Butch: Seriously!**

**Bubbles: Here it comes guys!**

**Moro: It is not that big of a deal! To the sequel!**

* * *

_The Beginning of Our Life Together_

_By: Moro_

Our now twenty five year old Blossom fluttered her eyes open. She groggily turned her head towards her window and looked at the first signs of dawn slipping into the sky. She put her arms behind her head and leaned back on her fluffy white pillow that was quite large. She sighed contently. Her eyes then widened in realization.

"I'm getting married today."

* * *

Brick stretched his arms up and yawned. He looked out the window of his room and saw the rays of the sun bloom into the sky. He then shut his eyes and fell back in his bed ignoring the stomping from outside. He was beginning to fall back asleep when he heard his door open.

Then two people were hopping on his bed.

"Brick!"

"Get up!"

"It's your wedding day!"

"Blossom is going to kill you if you don't get out of bed! Like now!"

Brick shot out up and pushed Butch and Boomer off the bed. Both of his brother's wedding rings shined in the light of the sun. He sighed. He remembered now. Yesterday Buttercup and Butch got married and the day before Boomer got married to Bubbles. And today was his turn. He was to marry Blossom Utonium. The girl, who is now a woman, that he hated when he was the age of five up until he became eighteen.

He hopped out of his bed and looked at his brothers laughing on the floor about who knows what. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Boomer said.

"Except the look on your face when Blossom attacks you for being late to your own wedding!" Butch laughed.

Brick's eyes widened in fear. "Not funny!" He then ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Where the heck is Buttercup?"

Bubbles looked at her frantic pink sister. The blue woman sighed and took ahold of her hands. "Blossom, she's going to get her dress."

"I thought she already had it!" Blossom shouted even more franticly.

"Well, you see," Bubbles started. "She was with Butch yesterday after the wedding and she was asking him how it looked. He was eating a chilly dog-"

"I don't want to hear the rest!" Blossom raised her hands signaling for Bubbles to stop. "Just help me fix my hair."

Bubbles nodded and walked over to her pink sister. She began to work her magic on Blossom's red hair. "There is no need to worry, Blossom. The wedding is in only an hour and a half."

"What!" Blossom shouted. "I have so little time! What do I do? What's happening? I didn't finish the math homework because Mojo was breaking the city!" Blossom shouted out. She continued shouting out random stuff for about another five minutes before Buttercup walked into the room already ready for the wedding.

"I feel hot," Said the green puff.

Blossom turned around and glared at her sister. "Where have you been? Forget it! I don't want to know! Bubbles, please finish my hair."

Bubbles nodded and began to work with Blossom's hair again. "See, I told you there was no need to worry."

"Yeah, Blossom," Buttercup said. "Everyone is here. Mayor and Ms. Bellum are sitting in the front, Professor is waiting to walk you down the aisle, Dexter is in the front row-"

"Wait!" Blossom turned away from Bubbles again who was becoming aggrivated with her sister. "What was that last part? About Dexter."

"He's in the front row," Buttercup mumbled after she realized how bad that fact was now with Dexter being Blossom most recent ex.

Blossom slammed her head on the table infront of her and began to bang her fist onto the wood and made dents. Bubbles sighed knowing that she would have to start all over on Blossom's hair. Buttercup groaned knowing that she was probally going to have to do something about this.

* * *

Brick walked into the church. While Boomer and Butch continued trying to fix his hair, his hat, the cuffs on his tux, and his collar. Boomer then sprayed some perfume in Brick's face. Brick began to cough.

Butch glared at the blonde. "Boomer!"

"I was giving him some cologne," Boomer shrugged.

Brick snatched the bottle away from him and looked at the label. He then glared at Boomer. "Dude! This is perfume!"

Boomer sighed nervously. "Oops. My bad."

"You bet it's your bad," Butch growled.

"Before I get hurt I'm going to go check up on Bubbles and the girls," Boomer then scurried away from his two brothers in fear.

Butch scoffed. They entered the alter and Brick began to look at all who was there. Butch sat down by Mojo who was in handcuffs and was frowning in anger. He looked at Butch.

"This is the most stupidest thing you three have ever down. As in you have done nothing more stupider," Mojo said.

Butch stuck his touge out at him and looked over at a guy that sat on Blossom's side. He had red curly hair and glasses. He was quiet and kept his head down. Butch told Brick and Brick went to talk to the guy.

He approached him closely. "Hey dude."

The guy looked up at him. "Hello. Dude."

Brick suddenly felt awkward. He then sighed. "Who the heck are you?"

"Dexter," He said. "Who are you? Blossom never mentioned anything about you."

"Oh," Brick said. "Well, I'm Brick. Nice to meet ya?" Brick questioningly offered his hand to shake.

Dexter shook his hand and quickly let go. "So, do you have any idea who my dear friend, Blossom Utonium, is marrying? I hope he is a nice guy and not some worthless peice of trash that she's throwing her life away for."

Brick suddenly felt really really awkward. It was so awkward that Butch could feel it. Birck cleared his throat. "Me."

* * *

Boomer walked into the room and saw Blossom in her lovely wedding dress. He then glanced at Buttercup and saw her in a nice green version of the bridemaids dress. Bubbles was wearing a blue version of it. That's who his eyes remained glued to. He walked up to her and kissed her gently.

Bubbles blush. "Hey Boomer. What's up?"

"Nothing," Boomer said as he stared lovingly into her sky blue eyes.

Buttercup sighed. "That's enough you two. Today is Blossom and Brick's special day. Tonight is when we all head to our honey moons so wait until then."

"Fine," The two blues mumbled.

"How do I look?" Blossom asked as she turned to them all. They all nodded approvingly. "Thank you guys so much. Now, I'm think I'm ready. Let's do this."

As they all began to head to the alter Butch came into the room and stopped them. He smiled nervously then let his lips fall into a frown. "We got a problem."

"Big or little problem?" Buttercup asked.

"Does Brick being in a fight with Dexter count as big?" Butch asked.

The four looked at him like he was an idiot and they all rushed out of the room and ran to the alter doors. Before they ran in Blossom cried out. "Wait!"

"What?" Bubbles asked as she turned to look at her sister.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Blossom said as she stepped away from the large wooden doors.

Buttercup groaned. "Fine then. Me and Butch will go stop their fight you wait here with these two."

Blossom nodded and Buttercup and Butch flew into the room and shut the door behind them. Professor walked up to Blossom and hugged her. "I'm so excited," He said. Then there was the sound of glass breaking. "What was that?"

Buttercup stuck her head back in to look at the four. "Hey Professor." She then looked at Blossom. "We're all set."

Blossom nodded. Butch came in and took Buttercup arm and got ready for their turn to come up. First the flower girls and the ring bearer went first. Once they were done a few bridemaids went down the aisle with their partner. Then Butch finally guided Buttercup down the aisle. They seperated once they got to Brick and Buttercup stood next to the spot where Blossom would stand while Butch stood next to Brick.

Then it was Bubbles and Boomer's turn. They linked arms and were about to go when Bubbles turned to Blossom. She smiled. "Let me just say that you look lovely-"

"Go Bubbles!" Blossom shouted at her.

Bubbles quickly nodded and she and Boomer walked down the aisle. When they seperated Boomer stood by Butch. Bubbles walked over and stood next to Buttercup. Everyone turned around when the bride's music began to play.

Blossom walked down the aisle with Professor escorting her. When they finally came to Brick he held out his hand to Blosson. The pink eyed woman took it and tried to pull away from her creator. She pulled. He wouldn't let go. She pulled again. Still he wouldn't let go. Blossom turned to him and gave him a look. He nodded and finally released her.

Blossom and Brick stood side by side facing the preacher. As he began to read Blossom sniffed the fragrance that floated around her. She leaned alittle closer to Brick and whispered. "Is that perfume?"

"Boomer," Brick whispered back. That was all he had to say for Blossom to understand.

"Well, I can't believe the moment is finally here," Blossom said.

"I know," Brick whispered back. He then realized just in time it was his turn to answer the preacher. "I do."

Blossom smiled up at him then it was her turn to answer the preacher. "I do."

"I now pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," The preacher finished as he smiled at the two.

Blossom turned to Brick and began to lean in to kiss him. Before she could kiss him he grabbed her and dipped her and kissed her. Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck and gladly excepted the kiss.

* * *

**The Reception **

Blossom danced smoothly with Brick across the dance floor as everyone watched. She had her head laying on his shoulder. Brick kissed the top of her head which made her smile. Something then popped into Blossom's mind.

"By the way," Blossom started. "What happened to Dexter? I didn't see him when I walked down the aisle."

Brick's eyes widened. He then sighed knowing he'd have to tell her. "Buttercup threw him out the window."

"What?" Blossom looked at him.

"Don't worry," Brick said. "He's alright. I think."

Blossom sighed and put her head back on Brick's shoulder. "I love you."

Brick smirked. "I love you too."

* * *

**Brick: ... **

**Blossom: ... **

**Moro: What? **

**Blossom: ...Did we have any kids? **

**Moro: Well- **

**Brick: Does Dexter come back and try to steal Blossom away from me and then I beat him up? **

**Moro: Wait- **

**Blossom: This is the end? **

**Moro: If you-**

**Brick: What does that- **

**Moro: Shut up! Now, if you all be quiet I will explain. Now I have been thinking about doing a whole story for their kids. But I'm not sure. I have to see if the reviewers want a story with your kids and the greens and blues kids and showing their lives. It's up to the reviewers. So please review!**


End file.
